A plurality of seats, a plurality of lavatory units, a plurality of galleys, and so forth are disposed in the limited space within the fuselage of an aircraft.
Various proposals have been made for the sake of increasing the number of seats.
For example, US Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0179456 A1 and 2009/0283636 A1 disclose movable aircraft lavatory units, and propose aircraft lavatory units whose layouts can be altered.
However, even if the layout of aircraft lavatory units is altered, there is no change in the area occupied by the aircraft lavatory units, creating limits to the extent to which the number of seats can be increased.
Meanwhile, within the aircraft lavatory unit, pressurized water is conveyed to the aircraft lavatory unit via piping, and a washing lever is operated in order to open a valve and allow the pressurized water to flow into the toilet bowl, with no dedicated toilet cistern being provided behind the toilet bowl.
In addition, the aircraft lavatory unit, in many cases, will include a wash basin, but simply disposing the wash basin therein will increase the width of the aircraft lavatory unit, which is disadvantageous when attempting to increase the number of seats.